There For You
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: My take on 1-21-10 episode...I felt there was so much more to be said!


**Hey everyone! I know…another one-shot! But what can I say. Guza and the writers of GH are driving me insane with their lackluster JaSam scenes and the fact that Jason never seems to finish a serious conversation. Watching Thursday's episode I was left wanting more and decided that if they couldn't give it to me I would write it myself. So here is my take on how it should've gone…I hope you all enjoy! Can't wait to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Staring into the other mans eyes Jason didn't know how he would describe the look starting back at him. He had just told Lucky that even when he and Elizabeth had been in the middle of their affair she had still loved Lucky…and at most had cared for Jason. Instead of a look of relief and happiness like he had expected Lucky looked like a man on the edge. His eyes were teary and unfocused…the normally calm and collected detective had seemed to be falling apart at the seams and Jason was more than a little concerned. Not to mention the fact that everything Lucky had said seemed to have a double-meaning, one that Jason just couldn't seem to figure out. "Lucky…" Jason says, but at a loss for what else he should say. "I'm sorry." He finally decides on shrugging his shoulders and releasing an uncomfortable breath.

Lucky just nods his head and takes another passing glance of the penthouse. "You've apologized so many times for everything that happened. And I truly believe YOU mean that." Lucky says finally bringing his gaze back to Jason's.

Jason had heard the emphasis Lucky made on the word you and it led him to wonder what truly was on Lucky's mind. "Lucky…" But he is interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. With a confused look at the desk he realizes the unrecognizable ring wasn't coming from his phone, but from Lucky's. Turning to walk back to his fireplace to give Lucky his privacy, in his mind Jason tries to figure out why Lucky was really there. Because it sure didn't feel like it was just a visit from the detective to be told he was taking himself off the case. Hearing an end to the phone conversation Jason turns to see that Lucky is staring at him.

"That was Lulu." Lucky says putting the phone back in his pocket. "I need to go…She and Ethan both have been trying to get a hold of me all day. I should go see what that's all about."

Jason nods his head. "Yea, thanks for stopping by and giving me the heads up."

"Like I said…I trust you Jason." Shrugging his shoulders Lucky reaches for the door handle but stops and turns back around. "I know that sounds stupid, but you have stepped up when it matters and I'm counting on that now." With a final nod Lucky turns back around and opening the door he releases a shaky breath. "Try not being another person to prove me wrong."

Jason couldn't just let that comment go. He went from just speculating that something was truly wrong with Lucky to knowing that something was bothering the man. Hurrying and opening the door Jason was just in time to hear the ding of the elevator signaling that it was now in motion and looking out into the hall he didn't see Lucky, but in his place was a worried and confused looking Sam. "What's wrong?" Jason asks holding the door open for Sam.

"Why was Lucky here?" Sam asks turning and watching as Jason close the door. "Did the police find more off of Claudia's body? Was it about the hair they found? Is he going to be issuing a warrant? Why was he here and not at Sonny's? Is it about Michael? Did Franco send in the pictures? Did they trace you to the cabin too? Where's Diane? Shouldn't she have been here if Lucky was questioning you? What is going on? Jason will you please say something!" Sam finally says resisting the urge to stomp her foot. Jason was still standing silent staring at her and it was driving her crazy.

"I would, if you would let me." Jason says a small smile curving his lips. He hadn't meant to stress Sam with his silence, but if he were to be honest he was enjoying listening to her ramble on about the many possibilities for Lucky being there. She was such an animated person at times and he could just let her talk for hours. What made it even more amusing was that if she had the opportunity Sam would.

"Jason now is not the time to be cute…why was Lucky here?" Pacing away Sam brushes the hair out of her face. "He looked upset…" Turning fast on her heel she stares at Jason in concern. "Is it about Jake? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

With a silent chuckle Jason walks towards Sam and rests both his hands on her shoulders. "Sam. Relax." Jason says with a small shake and smiling when she releases a long sigh and nods her head. "Jake is fine. Franco hasn't done anything that I know of. Michael is still in the clear. He didn't mention anything about me being at the cabin that night or Sonny for that matter. And no we don't need to call Diane. Lucky didn't need a warrant because he wasn't searching for anything." He thought he had covered all of her questions, but he wasn't sure. She had asked a lot.

"Then why was he here?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Jason says dropping his hands and going to walk towards the fireplace.

"Didn't he say?" Sam asks turning to stare at Jason's back, making no move to follow him.

"He wanted to tell me he was taking himself off Claudia's case." Jason says turning around in time to see Sam's eyes widen. "It's become a conflict of interest for him, which doesn't make a whole lot of sense, because from what Spinelli is able to find out they're still trying to convict Sonny. And Lucky could care less about Sonny as far as I know, but he is none the less."

"And Lucky came all the way here to tell you that personally?" Sam says skeptically. There had to be more.

"He wanted to let me know that there was a witness from that night." When Sam's jaw drops in shock he hurries to continue before she has a chance to say anything. "Maxie was waiting in Kate's driveway that night for some delivery or something and watches Sonny come home that night."

"Maxie…" Sam says shaking her head. "But she hasn't said anything…"

"She didn't say anything to Lucky either." Jason nods his head. "Lucky just said that he put her in his report as a possible witness and that he hadn't pressed her for answers, but that the next detective they get won't be as easy on her."

"Lucky gave you the name of the only witness they have for that night…well that was mighty white of him. Why would he do that? Is he trying to get his badge yanked? Because that's what Mac is going to do if he finds out that Lucky gave you Maxie's name on a silver platter." Pacing the space in front Jason's desk Sam runs a hand through her hair. "What is he thinking!"

"I don't think Lucky is thinking to clearly right now Sam." Jason says watching her pacing come to a halt. "You were right earlier when you said Lucky looked upset when he was leaving here. He was, pretty much from the moment he stepped foot in the penthouse."

"Well did he say what was bothering him?" Sam couldn't help but feel concern. Yes her and Lucky had been over for some time, but he had been there for Sam when she really needed someone in her corner and she didn't want to think she couldn't return the favor.

"He said a lot and it felt like everything he said had a double meaning. But for the life of me I just can't seem to figure out what he was trying to say."

"Well, tell me…maybe I can help." Sam says walking towards Jason, so they both were now standing in face to face in front of the fireplace.

"He started off saying that he could trust me a lot more than some people…" When Sam's eyes widen in surprise he nods. "I know I didn't really believe it myself when he said it, but he did." Thinking back to the conversation Jason remembers what came next that had really confused him. "He then started talking about crime scenes and how he has to look at them from all these different angles, because you can't see everything from just one point of view." Looking into Sam's eyes he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Ok…so obviously whatever is bothering Lucky has to do with something that he should've seen coming…right?" Sam says uncertainly.

"That makes sense." Jason nods in agreement, it was better than what he came up with, which was a whole lot of nothing.

"Anything else?"

Sam's gaze was staring directly into his so when the next words left his mouth Jason saw the flash of pain before it disappeared instantly. "He then brought up Jake and all the lies that Elizabeth and I told." He realized belatedly that those words opened a can of worms that Sam and he had been purposefully avoiding for months now. But he found that he didn't regret it, that with everything they had faced together recently, it might finally be the time.

Sam felt her breath catch in her throat and it felt like her heart had stopped beating in her chest. It was a feeling she had been accustomed to whenever there was a mention of Jake and Elizabeth and the dark path they all traveled that summer. It was something she didn't know if she was ever going to fully overcome. "Well…that can be an upsetting topic." Sam says lamely before quickly diverting her gaze. "I know Lucky was really hurt by Elizabeth's betrayal."

"Just like you were hurt by mine." Jason says quietly reaching out to Sam, but she steps away before his hand makes contact with her.

Sam pretends to not hear Jason and steps away from him to get space to breathe, to think, to have a chance to escape if she needed to. "Was there anything else that Lucky said?" Sam asks after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"That was about it." Jason says taking a step towards Sam, but hesitating. "Except…he also said that when the person you love asks something of you…that it's hard to say no." Jason heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and knew that if he didn't say this right he might lose Sam forever.

"He made a very good point." Sam didn't know how the words managed to come out when it felt like her throat was closed up and her heart was breaking. She had known that Jason had loved Elizabeth, why else would he have kept such a huge and life altering secret from her when he had professed to loving her so much? But to have the fact thrown in her face now, when they were still finding their way back to each other…it was almost unbearable.

Jason couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see her face, and he needed to touch her. "Sam…"Jason said walking to stand right behind her and reaching out a hand to cup her elbow, trying gently to turn her to face him. But he felt her resistance.

Sam had heard Jason coming towards her and when she felt his hand on her elbow she was reluctant to turn and face him. She didn't want him to see the tears she couldn't hold at bay or the pain she felt deep in her heart evident in her eyes. But mostly…she feared what she would see in Jason's eyes. She knew that he loved her and she knew that he would protect her at all costs, he had proved that. But that didn't take away from the fact that the last time she had let herself believe that she and Jason had this unbreakable bond. He and Elizabeth had proved her the biggest fool. She had let him in again and trusted him, with not only her life, but also her heart…something that she had been so reluctant to give him, but in the end it hadn't been possible to hold back. And with that final thought Sam did the only thing she felt was possible to save herself before she heard more than her heart could take…she ran. "I gotta get going…" Sam says quickly wiping at her eyes and heading towards the door, she only made it as far as his desk and Jason was stopping her.

Jason hadn't been surprised to see Sam heading towards the door and a part of him felt that he should just let her go, give her that space and time she was obviously was trying to get. But he couldn't. To let her walk out of the penthouse now was saying that Lucky was right and it placed them back at square one with each other. If he wanted to save what Sam and him and struggled to find with each other, he needed to tell her what he had wanted to tell Lucky. He needed tell her what was in his heart. Something Jason had never been great at. "Sam… don't go." Jason says a step behind her and grasping her hand. He didn't turn her to face him like he wanted to, but in the end didn't have to since she turned to look at him. Staring into her eyes he saw pain, lots and lots of pain, but there was also fear. And the fear was what spoke to him now when he struggled with what to say to make this right. "I don't love Elizabeth."

Sam releases the breath she had been holding. "I know you don't Jason…" It was nice to hear that he didn't, but it didn't relieve the pain from before, when he had so easily overlooked her for Elizabeth.

Shaking his head Jason wasn't surprised that Sam didn't understand what he was saying, he was terrible at expressing his feelings. "Sam…I never loved Elizabeth."

"Jason…?" Sam says shaking her head, unsure she heard him correctly. He never loved Elizabeth? He never loved Elizabeth! Then why was she put through hell that summer? "How… how can you say that Jason? Of course you loved her. Look at everything that you did for her. You…You lied to me for months for her Jason." Sam says feeling her eyes burning from the unshed tears. "For over a year you snuck around with her because it was the only way you could be with her." Shaking her head Sam felt the tears slowly falling. "If that wasn't love… Then what? Why? How could you have done all of that for Elizabeth if…"

"No Sam." Jason interrupts shaking his head. "Not for Elizabeth. For Jake." When Sam started to shake her head and looked ready to argue Jason reaches out and cups her cheek. "Lucky made me realize something today that I think I knew all along, but never seemed able to admit. I didn't lie for Elizabeth because I loved her, but because I love Jake."

"But Elizabeth…"

"Is the mother of Jake and for that she was important to me. But it wasn't love…on either of our parts." Jason could see the conflicting emotions in Sam's eyes. There was still pain, but also now a spark of hope. "We both tried so hard to make it work and in the end we both realized what we should've known all along..." Sam just stared at him with a stray tear running down her cheek. With the hand cupping her cheek Jason lifts his thumb and wipes the tear away. "That if it was really love than it shouldn't take that much to make it work." Releasing a long breath Jason brushes the stray strands of hair out of Sam's face. "You and I… we have had our fair share of struggles, but at the end of the day I knew that you would still be there for me. And I never had to worry that one night I would look in your eyes and see disappointment. I never had to fear that one day my life would become too much and you would walk out."

"I always told you that I wouldn't change anything about you Jason…" Sam starts to say, but he raises a finger to her lips to silence her.

"But you did." He says quietly and confusion crosses her face. "Not on purpose, but you did. With you in my life I went from Sonny's enforcer and Carly's savior to a person with my own life. I wasn't alone anymore. My soul lot in life before you was to fix everyone else's messes."

Sam let out a small chuckle and nodded her head. "It used to drive me crazy with the way nothing in your life seemed more important than whatever crisis Sonny and Carly were facing."

"All that changed with you."

"I didn't mean to change you."

"I know that." Jason says pulling Sam into his arms. "But I'm glad you did." Jason spoke into Sam's hair, inhaling the scent of it and closing his eyes. "I didn't think there was a place in my life for another pushy and passionate person, I thought with Carly and Sonny I had my hands full. But you proved me wrong."

"I'm not pushy and passionate?" Sam asks into Jason's chest, not wanting to move even to speak clearly.

"No you are." Jason smiles. "But you are also strong and loyal…and I can trust you also to have my back in tough situations." Kissing the top of Sam's head Jason sighs. "You filled a void that I didn't even know was there. And we make such a great team." He felt Sam nod against him and he held her a little closer. "I never could've had that with Elizabeth Sam." Jason looks down into Sam's face, but keeping her in his arms. "As much as much as we tried…both of us knew that we belonged with other people." Sam's eyes no longer held any pain, in her eyes were so much warmth and Jason wasn't able to stop himself from leaning down and pressing his lips lightly to her. The kiss took on a life of its own and he only pulled back when he tasted the salt from Sam's tears. "You're crying…?"

"They're happy tears." Sam says waving away Jason's concern and going on her tip toes to press her lips his before throwing her arms around him and holding him close.

Releasing the breath he had been holding Jason runs a soothing hand down Sam's back. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how things ever got so far off track for us."

"We lost that trust in each other. And without it we lost each other." Sam says looking into his blue eyes. "We just have to talk Jason. Even when it's hard, even when you think it might make things worse. Trust that I'm still going to be there for you, because I will. But only if I can trust that you're going to be there for me."

Staring into her eyes Jason saw that she meant it and that she was there for him. "I will always be here for you. I love you Sam."

"I love you too." Sam's smile lit up her whole face and Jason smiled in return. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifts her in his arms and brings his lips down on hers. Feeling her legs wrap around her waist Jason brings his hands down to cup her bottom so she was more secure in his arms. The ringing of his phone halts their movement towards the stairs. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Sam asks when Jason doesn't make a move for the phone.

Staring at the phone until it goes silent Jason looks back at Sam. "It can wait." Jason says walking towards the stairs.

"What if it was important?"

"You're important." Jason says before leaning forward to press his lips to Sam's.

Stumbling up the stairs, both dueling for domination in the kiss, neither heard the ringing of Jason's phone.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! Now I'm off to work on Gone For Good! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
